syniafandomcom-20200214-history
Crosta
Crosta is the youngest town in the state of Abasi and among the youngest towns of Synia. It was originally built as a model village for the workers of Crosta Dolomite Quarry which was abandoned in 1969. However, the village continued to grow and in 1994 it was incorporated as a town. In 1998 when Central Parish was created Crosta became the administrative centre of the parish. Before the creation of the parish it's territory was part of the Mountain Parish. Neighbourhoods of Crosta Crosta can be divided into 9 neighbourhoods which can be distinguished from each other historically and architecturally. These neighbourhoods are: * Beggar Rapids - Beggar Rapids are called so because a large amount of rural residents settled here during the 1959-1965 financial crisis in order to find work and provide their families a better life. However, they couldn't afford a proper house thus a shanty town was created. The situation rapidly changed during the 1970s when a middle class residential quarter found itself in the place of the former shanty town, but the infamous name remained. In the past five years the area surrounding the North Street developed as a commercial quarter with a new trade centre, but a CYIEC has also been built. The river which flows through the neighbourhood is winding and it has a number of rapids, hence the name "rapids". * Bottomlands - The Bottomlands is a mostly industrial quarter of the town containing most of the town's factories. It is located very low in comparison to the surrounding areas, therefore it has flooded a number of times, the last being 1987. * Centre - Centre is the main administrative and commercial neighbourhood of the town. It holds the town's cultural centre, library, a supermarket, post office, marketplace, cinema, police station and city council. * Park - The Park is pressed in between Passage, Centre, New Town, Reeke and Fog Lake. It is the main recreational zone of the town. It has no residents. There is an amusement park in the neighbourhood and two beaches. * Dougherty - Dougherty (sometimes: Old Town) is the oldest part of the town of Crosta. It is the original model village around which the town formed. It is located in the northern part of the town and it is mainly a residential quarter but it also holds a church and a hospital. * Grove - The Grove is located in the northwestern part of the town. It is a mostly residential quarter with the Ira river flowing through. * New Town - New Town is a neighbourhood in between Dougherty, Centre, Park and Reeke. It contains a gymnasium and apartment buildings. There is a cemetery in the northern part of the neighbourhood across the Lake Road. * Passage - Passage is named after the Passage street. The northern part of the neighbourhood is occupied by mostly residential buildings while the southern - by the White Garden. The neighbourhood contains two of the three town's churches, an ice rink, a skatepark and a beach. * Reeke - Reeke is named after the Synian god Reeke who is known to be the spirit of water. It is located in the northeastern part of the town and is the youngest part of the city. It is a residential area whose beginnings date 20 years ago. Industry There are a number of factories in Crosta, including, Cimix cement factory, woodworking business park, bread bakehouse and Auto parts factory. Demography Famous people The following celebrities are born in Crosta: * James Newton (1955) - soccer player * Marcus Hendley (1964) - architect * Alexandra Hathaway (1987) - violinist * Edward Hammersmith (1991) - rapper * Louise Hammersmith (1994) - actress * Miranda Davis (1995) - rally driver Category:Crosta Category:Settlements Category:Towns Category:Abasi